Is it too late?
by missconductx9
Summary: [Oneshot] Songfic. Leafpool wanders around the border, trying to sort out her emotions, when she strays across a certain someone. LeafxCrow


_Hey guys ___

_I feel so bad, I haven't updated my other story in such a long time. Don't worry, I'll get to it eventually. If I can't update anymore, I'll at least upload one more chapter to tie it off!_

_I'm amazed how Leafpool and Crowfeather's story is so like mine. They were together for a while, but then Leafpool broke it off. That's exactly how it is for me. I was with him for a while, and we had so much fun, but I had to end it. _

_Perhaps it's not too late to fix it? If I can do it, hopefully Leafpool can do it too. _

_This is a one-shot songfic, Leafpool's POV. LeafxCrow_

_Love you guys!_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the song, the characters, or anything you recognize here, k?**_

_**Is it too late?**_

**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..**

_Is he here?_

I scent the air hopefully.

No luck.

Sitting at the border with WindClan, I kneaded the ground with my paws sadly.

All these emotions overwhelm me.

If I hadn't gone, maybe Cinderpelt wouldn't have died.

But would I have had a happier life if I hadn't become a medicine cat?

If I had gone away with Crowfeather?

If the warrior code permitted me to have a mate, like Squirrelflight?

_No, he's still from another Clan._

I want to yowl out my frustration.

I love him so much…

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah

Squirrelflight caught me at the WindClan border.

I saw sympathy in her eyes, but I don't think she understands.

Her true love is Brambleclaw, I know that for sure.

Though he carries the burden of Tigerstar on his paws, at least he's in the same Clan as Squirrelflight.

I don't think she realizes how lucky she is.

_I can never love, have kits, or be close to any other cat. Oh, StarClan, is this how you want me to live? A life without love, or any sort of closeness?_

My whiskers twitched. I smelled a familiar scent…

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid**

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah

_Crowfeather! _

My heart leaped with joy.

He's hunting a mouse at the edge of our border.

I've always noticed how cute he looks while hunting.

Oh! He caught it! What a magnificent catch!

_I wish I could leap over the border and nuzzle him… congratulate him on such a nice catch…_

But I can't.

He raised his head, whiskers twitching.

_Does he know I'm here?_

I pressed myself into the ferns.

I can't face him right now, not this soon.

_I have to tell him I'm here… _

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah**

I'm holding your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...

He must be off hunting alone…

I don't scent any other cats.

_Good._

Carefully, I back out of the ferns and immediately I scent vole.

_Yes!_

I pounced, and caught the poor vole right between my paws.

Killing it swiftly, I padded over to the WindClan border.

I peeked out of my original hiding spot.

_He's not there._

I feel a mixture of relief and sadness.

At least he won't see me doing this.

I raced over our border into WindClan territory.

There's a nice patch of moss over there.

Gently I laid down the prey, and made an effort to get as much of my scent on it as possible.

Taking a deep breath, I meowed softly, "Crowfeather! Crowfeather, over here!"

I heard the soft padding of paws.

I've never run so quickly in my life.

Once again, I returned to the ferns and cautiously peered out.

He was nosing at the vole curiously, and I saw wonder and sadness etched on his face.

_Crowfeather! You have no idea how much I miss you…_

He carefully took a bite of the vole, savoring each bite as my scent slowly left the remains.

Licking his lips, he padded over close to the border markings, and dipped his head in my general direction.

Then he whipped around and was gone.

_Is it too late to say I'm sorry?_


End file.
